Emison One Shots
by dawson.noswad
Summary: A collection of Emison one shots based on prompts I have received. If you have a prompt, send me a message/review or message me on Tumblr dawsonspks.
1. Ali is confronted about her past

_**Prompt: Lily and Grace hear about Alison's past/ reputation at school and they talk to their moms about it.**_

It was the beginning of tenth grade for Grace and Lily at Rosewood High. So far, it would seem as though Lily was following in her mother Emily's footsteps. She joined the swim team first year and has goals of becoming team captain. She has the gentleness of Emily and the strength of Alison.

Grace has Alison's sass and Emily's passion and she is more focused on her boyfriend Chase than anything else these days. They grew close while working together at The Grille busing tables. Grace gets the feeling that her mothers aren't too keen about her dating Chase but they haven't really said why.

Chase is tall with dark hair and a toothy smile. He's charming, confident, rich and also very popular.

" Hey babe" Chase said as he approached Grace who was opening her locker, Lily standing nearby. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Graces lips before leaning against the locker, a knowing look spread across his face.

"Hey yourself" Grace gushed.

" Ugh. You guys are gross." Lily teased.

" Hey! Be nice to me or else I won't tell you this little piece of information I found out. I think you'll both find it quite interesting." He gave the girl's another knowing look, raising his eyebrows in a way that showed he wanted them to beg for the information he had.

" What is it?" Grace asked hesitantly, almost nervous to hear what he was going to say.

" And why would I want to know?" Lily questioned. Confused what this had to do with her. Usually she was sweet as candy to everyone, however, something about Chase rubbed her the wrong way.

" Well… it has to do with your mom. Apparently my dad went to school with both of your moms… how much do you know about their past?"

He looked into Graces eyes intensely.

"More specifically their past in high school. And more specifically Mrs. DF."

Mrs. DF was what all Alison's students started to call her when she married Emily years ago.

Lily narrowed her eyes and scrunched her face at her sisters boyfriend.

" What the hell are you talking about?" She didn't even bother trying to mask her tone.

" I heard my dad talking to wife number 5 last night, and he was telling her how he used to spend quite a bit of time with your mom. And that he couldn't believe I was dating her daughter."

He stuffed his hands in his jeans before continuing.

" And then he said he couldn't believe she became a teacher. Apparently, your Mama Ali was a huge bitch in high school and Rosewood Highs number one bully." He laughed as he said the words.

Both girl's gasped. They couldn't believe what he was telling them. He laughed and continued to tell them how she called one of their mom Emily's ex girlfriends "Pigskin". He kept telling story after story as both girl's stood there in shock.

Finally, when Grace had heard enough of her boyfriend "trash talking" her mom, she grabbed her sister by the hand and slammed her locker closed with her other, before dragging her down the hall to Mrs. DF's English class.

"Grace, do you think what he's saying is true?" Lily asked in the saddest voice, barely above a whisper as her sister pulled her down the hall.

" There's only one way to find out!" Grace huffed as she pushed through the closed door of her mother's classroom. Thanking God in her head that it was lunch hour and she knew both their mother's would be eating lunch in there, a benefit of working together at the school.

" Girl's! What's wrong?" Emily said as she saw both girl's enter the room clearly upset. Alison turned and her expression changed to concerned when she saw the looks on her daughters faces.

" Mom, we need to talk." Grace spoke to Alison.

"What's wrong, Gracie?" Alison spoke calmly.

" Did you guys go to school with Chase's dad?" Lily started.

Grace saw Emily roll her eyes as Alison breathed out in annoyance.

" Noel Kahn" Emily spoke under her breath with an annoyed tone.

" We did hun. Why are you asking?" Alison's expression changed to one of confusion.

" Were you a bully?" Grace questioned almost hesitant, afraid of what her answer might be.

Their mother's exchanged looks of concern and sadness before Alison took a deep breath.

" I definitely wasn't the nicest person when I was your age." She took a deep breath again before continuing.

" Yes, I was a bully." She spoke deciding not to hide the truth from her daughters.

The girl's faces were a mix of disappointment and shock. They could see the regret and embarrassment on their mother's face. Emily reached across her wife's desk to hold her hand in support.

" Why?" Lily's voice cracked.

Alison looked to Emily who nodded her head, encouraging her to share more details.

Alison looked down to her hands and she played with her fingers as she spoke.

" When I was your age my home life was a lot different than yours. My parents didn't show me affection. They weren't the best role models to look up to. I didn't feel loved and I didn't know how to love myself. I took it out on everyone around me. It made me feel better to make people feel lower than I did. "

She looked up at her daughters as she continued.

" Bullying is never ever ok. And we have taught you this your whole lives because it's true. What I did was wrong and I am not making excuses. I didn't have anyone guiding me to make better choices…. at least I didn't at first."

She looked into Emily's eyes and smiled. A single tear ran down her cheek.

" Your mother always saw the best in me. She saw the person I really was inside. And she loved me. She made me want to be that person. The person who was worth her love. When I finally allowed myself to accept her love, allowed myself to admit I deserved her love, and admitted that I loved her the same. I realized i couldn't be that person any more. I didn't need to be that person anymore."

Alison turns and looks to her girl's who both have smiles on their faces, their hearts warmed at the amazing love their parents have for one another.

" You never know what someone else is going through. Be kind always. But also trust your instincts. Being kind does not have to mean letting people treat you badly. Stand up for yourself, and walk away when necessary." Alison smiled back at her girl's.

" Thanks for telling us the truth mom. I love you" Lily hugged her mother and then hugged her other mom.

"I'll see you guys after school." She left the room as Grace stood still, clearly conflicted.

" Is that why you don't like Chase? Because of his dad?" She questioned as her eyes flickered between both of her parents.

" Honey, it's not that we don't like Chase. Some people change, and some people don't. His father was one of those people who didn't change. We see a lot of similarities in Chase and his father, but that doesn't mean he's like his dad. It just means we may need to spend more time with him, to get to know him better." Emily spoke softly.

" We will never tell you who you can or cannot date. We raised you to have good morals and values. We know your smart, and we trust you to trust your instinct to make the right decisions." Alison reassured her daughter.

The blonde walked over to Gracie and wrapped her arms around her, bringing her in for a hug. She leaned in and whispered in her ear.

" But if anyone ever hurts you, I will crush them."

Before backing up and winking at her daughter to show she was joking…maybe.

Gracie laughed and rolled her eyes.

" Ok. Thank you both. Now, I've had enough mushy gushy for one day. I'll see you after school." the young tanned girl chuckled. She blew Emily a kiss before backing out of the classroom, closing the door behind her. Seconds later she opened the door again.

" One more thing. Did you call moms ex girlfriend pigskin cause you were jealous of her?" Grace challenged.

" Um… was I jealous of Paige?" Alison repeated the question as she felt her cheeks go red. She looked to her wife who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly waiting for an answer.

" I won't say I was jealous… but.. I won't say I wasn't jealous either." Alison stumbled over her words.

Grace laughed at her mother's unusually nervous response. The women usually spoke with conviction and confidence.

" Right." Grace laughed before nodding and closing the door behind her.

Alison remained in place as she felt Emily's eyes burning a hole into the side of her head. She slowly glanced at her wife who still had her eyebrow raised only now she also had tight lipped smirk.

" Don' dare" Alison smirked back.

" Youuuu were jealous. Jealous of Paaaaige. You loooooved me. Wanted to kiss meeee. Wanted to hoooold me." Emily sang as she did a little dance taunting the blonde.

" Shut up." She leaned in and kissed her wifes lips before speaking against them.

" I'm not jealous anymore." The blonde smirked as she felt her wifes lips press against hers once more.

They separated as they heard the warning bell ring.

" Well, at least that went better than I expected. " Alison marveled as she walked around to sit in her desk as Emily gathered up their lunch.

" I agree. However, you forgot one thing." The brunette cautioned.

" What's that?" Alison wondered.

" Chase is Noel Kahns son. If the entire student body doesn't know about your past by the end of the day it'll be a miracle." Emily warned. A sympathetic frown crossing her face as Alison groaned as her head fell into her hands, elbows resting on her desk.

" I love you. You got this. And something tells me your going to inspire some young minds today." Emily smiled as kids started entering the classroom.

Alison smiled back at Emily, realizing some things never change. Emily will always see the best in her.


	2. Jealous Neighbor

Prompt: Emily gets jealous of their new neighbor

" Seriously. I never realized we had so much shit." Alison huffed as she lifted the last box out of the trunk of the SUV.

Emily smiled from the doorway as her beautiful wife carried the box towards her. She stepped inside and looked around in disbelief that it was theirs. Finally, they're own home.

" Excuse me?" A friendly voice came from behind the blonde.

Emily stopped in front of the living room window looking to the driveway when she saw a tall, tanned brunette standing behind Alison.

She looked to be of Latin decent. She had on tight black yoga pants and a purple sports bra. Her tight abs glistened in the sun as tiny drops of sweat covered her body.

" _What business does this bitch have talking to my wife?"_ Emily questioned to herself as she moved closer to the window, watching the interaction closely.

Upon hearing a voice behind her Ali put the box back down and turned around.

"Hi!" Alison greeted in a cheerful tone.

" Hey, sorry for interrupting you, I was just running by and thought I should introduce myself. " The woman looked Alison up and down with her bottom lips between her teeth before putting her hand out.

" I'm Chloe. I live next door."

Alison shook the women's hand.

"I'm Alison. It's nice to meet you. "

Emily continued to watch from the window, feeling herself growing more and more territorial over her wife.

She knew realistically she may have been over reacting but no matter how much she told herself this, the feelings remained.

"If you'd like to come by for a glass of wine later, let me know." Chloe spoke seductively as Alison shifted back a bit , starting to feel quite uncomfortable with the way the women was acting.

She didn't move back quick enough as the other women reached around Alison and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. Her fingers grazing the blondes ass.

" Um, excuse me? What are -" Alison sneered as the other woman turned her phone to face her.

" My number. I just added me into your contacts. Chill." The women laughed her off.

" First of all, only one person can tell this woman to "chill" and that is me." Emily came storming up the driveway , with finger air quotes.

" Second of all, don't ever touch my wife's ass ever again" Emily spewed her words as the other woman jumped back.

"Third of all.." Emily was interrupted by Alison.

"Babe, relax. Take a deep breath. I'll handle this. " Alison kissed the taller women's lips before turning to Chloe.

" Chloe, this is my wife Emily. Emily, this is our next door neighbour Chloe." Alison tried to diffuse the heated awkward situation. She didn't want issues with neighbours especially when they had barely even moved in yet.

" I am so sorry Emily. I meant no disrespect to you. I didn't know. It's nice to meet you and I hope we can start over. " Chloe's voice was shaky as she was still caught off guard by the whole encounter.

Emily rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked to Alison who was giving her a look that said " Be nice".

" I guess I can't blame you, my wife is hot." She heard Alison clear her throat.

"We can start over. It's nice to meet you too."

The women said goodbye and Alison walked back into the house carrying the box, following Emily's lead.

The blonde put the box down and watched as Emily stood silently staring out the window.

A sympathetic look washed over Alison's face. She walked behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Ali whispered softly into Emily's ear.

" I'm sorry. I've just felt really insecure lately. I didn't mean to embarrass you, I know you would of handled it." Emily looked down clearly feeling bad about the whole thing.

Alison moved to the front of Emily, lifting her head to make eye contact.

" You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. It's been over 15 years and you still give me butterflies." Emily blushed as she tried to look down again , only to be caught by Alison's lips kissing her tenderly.

Once they separated, Alison lowered herself to the ground.

Sitting up on her knees, she slowly pushed Emily's top up and began to place kisses all over her growing stomach.

" And you just keep getting more and more beautiful." The blonde said between kisses.

She stood again bringing her face close to Emily's, gently caressing her stomach.

" And we are going to have beautiful babies. And live in our beautiful home. And live a beautiful life."

Emily smiled as a happy tear fell from her eye.


	3. Drunk Emily

_**Prompt: Date night out with the girls and Emily gets a little too drunk**_

 _Oh my God. My girlfriend is so fucking hot. She's just standing there staring at the dance floor and she has my heart racing. Maybe I shouldn't of done that last shot. Ugh . I'm so drunk ._

"Emily, babe? Is everything ok?" Ali leaned into Emily's ear, rubbing her arm as she asked the question.

Emily shook her head as she tuned into Ali talking to her.

She had no idea what the blonde was saying.

 _Mmm, she smells so good._

Emily leaned forward, nuzzling her nose into neck, breathing slowly against Alison's ear. Grabbing onto the girl's arm to keep her balance.

 _I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells._

" Do you taste as good as you smell?" The brunette purrs into the blondes ear. Alison laughed at her girlfriends drunken behaviour.

" Keep it in your pants Emily! You can't leave yet!" A drunk Hanna approached her from behind.

Emily had promised her a double date with Caleb and Alison. The blonde made her promise they would stay until midnight at least. That was before the brunette was horny and drunk.

 _Fuck off Hanna._

Emily turned her head and scowled at her blonde friend.

Hanna smiled and held out a shot for Emily to take. The brunette rolled her eyes before taking the shot from the blonde, both tossing it into their mouths at the same time.

 _Why did I do that?_

" We should do this more often" Hanna winked as she pulled Caleb towards the dance floor.

Emily felt the alcohol warming her stomach and cheeks as she turned to stare at Ali.

Emily smirked as she pulled her onto the dance floor, only stumbling slightly.

 _Oh Ali baby, you're in so much trouble._

Emily bit the tip of Alison's finger before slowly turning around, pushing her ass into the blondes front. Alison's hands instantly dropped to Emily's hips, pulling her impossibly close.

Emily danced seductively against Alison, causing the blonde to become more and more flustered.

Drunk Emily was insatiable.

Alison couldn't help it as her hands slid down the front of the brunettes thighs, brushing under the hem of her skirt. She could feel the goosebumps rise on the girl's tanned skin.

 _Fuck make my world spin._

Emily turned around fast, her brown eyes quickly meeting blue. Both girl's glanced to the others lips before they devoured each other, their moans unheard by others, lost in the loud music.

Emily's fingers dug into the blondes skin.

 _I can't wait any more. Bathroom, now._

Emily began to pull Ali towards the bathroom without coming up for air.

As they crashed through the door, they hit the paper towel dispenser.

Both girl's broke into a drunken laughter before noticing the three girl's standing by the sink shooting them dirty looks.

 _Oh, are we interrupting you? This could be fun._

Emily chuckled before picking Ali up, grabbing onto her ass, the blondes legs wrapped tight around her body.

Alison pulled Emily's face into hers as they begin to make out again, ignoring the girl's who still stood by the sink, dumbfounded.

Emily walked with Alison into the stall, pushing her against the door causing it to slam.

As she held the blonde up, she caressed her ass, she kissed and sucked on her neck, drawing out a moan from the other woman.

 _Oh the most beautiful sound ever, I need more._

They heard the girl's mumble something before they exited the bathroom.

 _I'm going to worship this perfect body._

Things grew more and more heated in the stall. Emily slowly slid her hand down the front of Ali's pants, just as she reached her-"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

 _No fucking way!_

Emily through her head back and groaned loudly.

" Get your bitch asses out here! Now!" Hanna slurred.

 _Uuuuugh! Seriously Hanna?!_

Alison laughed as Emily lowered her to the ground. She smiled at Emily sympathetically.

" When we get home. We are going to do it in every room." Alison leaned in and bit gently on the brunettes bottom lip, causing the brunette to smile.

" We're coming Hanna" the blonde sang out. Straightening out her clothes.

 _I wish. I wish so bad. Both of us. Coming. Hard._

" Ew! I didn't need to know that!" Hanna squealed as Ali opened the door. Ali walked past the blonde with Emily following slowly behind.

" You said we couldn't go home. We didn't go home."

Emily pouted as she walked past her friend.

Hanna laughed amused by her friends frustration.


	4. 7x18- After Sex At The Kissing Rock

Emison prompt: set during 7x18 at the kissing rock; they have a cute little after sex talk

The echoes of moaning quietly fade away as two naked bodies lie intertwined, fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces under the starry sky. Emily pants as Alison moves her face back, the blonde brushes a strand of hair out of the tanned girls face as she stares deeply into her deep brown eyes, breathing heavily.

Emily looks lost but happy as she stares into Alison's eyes, trying to catch her breath.

" Are you okay baby?" Ali asks concerned.

" I just can't believe this is happening." Emily breathes out in disbelief.

" I know." Alison frowns. " I thought we were safe years ago." Alison takes a deep breath before moving closer to Emily.

" I guess everything happens for a reason." She continues now smiling.

" If it wasn't for Uber A maybe we wouldn't of found each other again."

Emily chuckles " I was just talking about us. I can't believe you and I are actually happening."

Emily leans over Ali " But since you bring it up…" she kisses the other girl's lips briefly.

" … I think we would of found our way back to each other, even without Uber A. This all just feels too perfect. Like it was meant to be." She kisses Ali again.

" It may have just taken a little longer."

" Well…" Alison kisses Emily as she rolls her onto her back, positioning herself to straddle the other girl's hips. " I'm glad we didn't have to wait longer." She kisses Emily passionately.

The two lovers get lost in each other, forgetting everything else, if only for the night.


	5. Twins First Night Home

Emison prompt: set during 7x18 at the kissing rock; they have a cute little after sex talk

The echoes of moaning quietly fade away as two naked bodies lie intertwined, fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces under the starry sky. Emily pants as Alison moves her face back, the blonde brushes a strand of hair out of the tanned girls face as she stares deeply into her deep brown eyes, breathing heavily.

Emily looks lost but happy as she stares into Alison's eyes, trying to catch her breath.

" Are you okay baby?" Ali asks concerned.

" I just can't believe this is happening." Emily breathes out in disbelief.

" I know." Alison frowns. " I thought we were safe years ago." Alison takes a deep breath before moving closer to Emily.

" I guess everything happens for a reason." She continues now smiling.

" If it wasn't for Uber A maybe we wouldn't of found each other again."

Emily chuckles " I was just talking about us. I can't believe you and I are actually happening."

Emily leans over Ali " But since you bring it up…" she kisses the other girl's lips briefly.

" … I think we would of found our way back to each other, even without Uber A. This all just feels too perfect. Like it was meant to be." She kisses Ali again.

" It may have just taken a little longer."

" Well…" Alison kisses Emily as she rolls her onto her back, positioning herself to straddle the other girl's hips. " I'm glad we didn't have to wait longer." She kisses Emily passionately.

The two lovers get lost in each other, forgetting everything else, if only for the night.


	6. Emily Surprises Ali At Beacon Heights

**Prompt: Emily surprises Ali in beacon heights by coming to visit for awhile and they have a cute reunion.**

" Bye guys, have a great summer." Alison smiled at the young adults who mindlessly leave her lecture hall at Beacon Heights University, excitedly discussing their party plans for the months to come. Alison quickly heads towards her office as she is equally as excited to get home to her girl's. Her favourite part of being a teacher is having the summers off with Grace and Lily. Now that the girl's are four, there are so many more activities she can't wait to try with them.

Her mind wandered as she entered her office " If only….". She sadly put her bag onto the ground before screaming loudly.

She turned around to see a tanned brunette clad in army gear, sitting on the couch holding a yellow rose, a grin painted across her face from ear to ear.

" Oh my God!" Ali shouted as she jumped and straddled the brunette, her lips hitting Emily's so hard she swore they would leave a bruise.

Emily laughs as she stands up effortlessly lifting Alison with her, the blonds legs wrapping around the strong girl's hips as she gently pushes Alis back against the door to close it. After a few short kisses Alison backs up and whispers against Emily's lips.

" Is this real?" She asks quietly with tears welling in her eyes.

Emily nods before answering " yes" as a single tear falls down her cheek.

" For how long?" The blonde asks hesitantly.

" Forever." Emily chokes out as she gently lowers Alison to the ground.

She smiles warmly, " Take me home?" as her voice cracks.

Alison smiles and kisses Emily's lips as she moves backwards toward to her desk. " Let me just grab my things."

Emily nods and walks over to a shelf hanging on the wall, where a series of photos catch her eye. She runs her finger over the frames as she stares in amazement at how big her daughters have grown since the last time she saw them, she feels another tear run down her cheek.

Alison notices and walks over and wipes the tear away.

" They are going to

lose their minds when they see you." The blonde beams as she says the words. " Let's go home baby."

Emily smiles and follows Alison out of the office, as the door closes Emily makes one request.

"Ali?" She asks " Do you mind if we stop at the toy store quickly on the way home?"

Alison smiles and rolls her eyes.

" Yes, babe."

Emily dances in excitement thinking about finally being home, with her girl's, the place her heart has always been.


End file.
